herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Yashima
Mirai Yashima is a hero in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. She is an Earth Federation Ensign serving as second-in-command to Bright Noa aboard White Base. History Mobile Suit Gundam Mirai was originally a civilian and the daughter of a powerful and well-connected family in the Earth Sphere. She became a part of the White Base crew after Zeon attacked Side 7. Having had training as a space glider pilot, Mirai took the role of manning the White Base's helm. She would also become the trusted right-hand to Captain Bright Noa and a mother figure to the young crew members of White Base. Having lost her father during the early stages of the One Year War, Mirai was initially very emotionally insecure and distrustful to the people around her, though she eventually warms up to Bright. Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam After the One Year War ended, Mirai got married to Bright and had two kids with him, Hathaway and Cheimin. The Noa family lived in a military residence at the Federation's Jaburo base, those this raised complications due to Bright's conflicting loyalty to the Federation due to the rise of the tyrannical and authoritarian Titans. When Bright defected to the AEUG resistance group to fight the Titans, Mirai set out to get them safely off of the Earth to prevent them from being used by the Titans as hostages against Bright. While she was waiting for her tickets she met up with Amuro and his friend Beltochika. Beltorchika asked if it was the best for her and the children to be separated from Bight, but Mirai tells her they're okay and that they know Bright is fighting hard for all of them. Later, Mirai and her children were captured by the Titans and used as hostages in order to force Karaba to hand over their ship the Audhumla. However, they were freed with the thanks to the combined efforts both Amuro Ray and Kamille Bidan. Some time after they were freed, Mirai told Kamille about the incident Amuro had with Lalah Sune and stated that that was why Amuro was hesitant to return to space. Mirai eventually decided to remain on Earth to avoid distracting Bright and told Beltorchika not to rush her relationship with Amuro. Some time later, Mirai recorded a video message for Bright with their children. After Hayato delivered Bright the tape with, Bright played it. Upon watching them tell him how they have been, Bright tears up. Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack''='' During the early stages of the Second Neo Zeon War, the Noa family attempted to leave Earth and rejoin Bright through a spaceport in Hong Kong that was directly in the path of Char's first asteroid drop. Mirai decided to send Hathaway to space by himself and sacrificed her seat on the shuttle, telling her son that she and Cheimin would follow him on the next flight, though they end up being unable to leave Hong Kong. At the end of the movie, after the Axis colony drop is foiled Mirai and Cheimin watch the bright lights created by the Axis Shock phenomenon. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Strategists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good